Diane Massey
In the northern lands of Khador Diana Massey was born to her abusive Khadoran father Volnun Lavrov, and her Ordic mother Silva Massey. Retired from the army due to a leg wound, Volnun felt disgraced at his physical weakness that prevented him from performing his patriotic duties, and often took out his frustrations on his wife and young daughter. Whenever Diane drew the ire of her father over some imagined slight she would be dragged out into winter cold and locked out for an hour, a punishment that would have been harsh, if not fatal for most children. But time after time again the young girl came back. Bereft of any marks of frostbite or any other negative effects of cold exposure it was not long after her parents realized that Diane had the arcane gift. Volnun saw his daughter's gift as a way to curry favour with the Greylord Covenant and over the following years came to praise Diane as her magical abilities manifested in full. Learning quickly that she could avoid being punished by her father, she did everything in her power to please her father so that she could earn his approval. Volnun desperately wanted to send her off to study under the tutelage of the Greylords as soon as possible, in the hope that he may be able to rejoin the Khadoran army once she proved herself a powerful arcanist. However Silva Massey had no such delusions of national pride as her husband did and feared for the safety of her only child under a paranoid organization that was rumoured to deal with Orgoth artifacts. Using her old connections Silva managed to have Diane transported to live in Caspia, the City of Walls, far down south in Cygnar. Studying under a senior magi at the Fraternal Order of Wizardry, Diane showed exceptional aptitude when handling mechanika, and soon after she completed her training was contracted to the Steam & Iron Workers Union to craft arcane runes and aid in cortex production for steamjacks. The high quality of her work caught the interest of the Cygnaran military who wished to have Diane privately craft warjack cortexes for them and to work as a 'jack marshal against the Khadoran forces. Fearing that she would have to face her father on the battlefield, Diane declined every invitations, and eventually when the pressure on her was too great she fled the city to join mercenary bands. Even though she drifted from mercenary company to mercenary company Diane would always try her hardest to please her superior officers, whether following orders down to the letter or inscribing runeplates. During her time as a mercenary, Diane experienced a near death moment as a lone soldier tried to slay her. Having virtually no experience in close quarters combat, Diane was only saved by the nearby explosion of a mortar shell that shredded her would be killer. She realized that no matter how much arcane power was at her disposal, any enemy could easily close the gap and cut her down. Travelling to her mother's homeland Diane sought to train under Ordic duel masters. Favouring wielding two swords, much as her father had used twin axes, Diane once again drove herself to her limits in order to fulfill every demand from her teachers and in short order proved her worth against the most accomplished blademasters. Permanently settling in the bustling fortress city of Midfast, Diane found easy work as an engineer to modernize the city's fortifications as well as finding commission work for military and mercenary companies to make mechanika weaponry. She has most recently been hired by the Darkmantle Security Services, a mercenary group that has a reputation for undertaking arduous military jobs for high pay, but also with the stained reputation for a past engagement that nearly bled the company dry of members against a cult of woodland terrorists. Unknown to her however is that soon she shall have to face her past, for the red army of the north is coming, and Midfast is the first that shall bear the brunt of the winter's cold wrath. Age: 27 Hair: Black Eye Colour: Green Height: 72 inches Weight: 160 lbs Careers: Sorcerer/Arcane Mechanic/Cutthroat Weapons Armour Skills Benefits and Abilities Spell List Category:Character Category:Female